Talk:Fallout Fanon Wiki
Contents I hope it is okay I put Parkland onto the Content page for places, If it does not merit being there, please remove, but I think it should be okay! Yearsago 06:36, 23 January 2009 (UTC) I suggest that we limit the "Contents" part of the main page to categories, not individual articles, since it's getting too cluttered. It was good in the beginning, when there was hardly any content, so we listed all the articles there. Ausir 13:11, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :Or you can have a little council decide what is good enough to go there? - Teh Krush 02:38, 11 February 2009 (UTC) ::You already have the top content on the left side, so I'm inclined to agree with Ausir. -- El jota 19:49, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::Lol i always have good ideas xD - Teh Krush 12:18, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Page Layout I removed the weapons category due to not seeing the need for it on the front page. I put all the articles that have the most content or have many links that connect it to other articles on the front page. I know others wanted to make changes to the page so if anyone has suggestions on how we should make it more user friendly then post it here. Rasengod 18:18, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, Rasengod. I've messed around with the About page, which is no longer stubbornly blank :P But everyone should feel free to amend it at will. Maybe someone should mock-up some rules and others can change them until we agree on something? We could discuss it on the Discussion page of whatever article the rules are on. Let's hope Teh Krush has his shiny graphic up soon. :) --ChelseaToner 22:59, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Logo Change Can I ask why the the Fallout Boy symbol for this Site was changed for some Dice? Brengarrett 10:54, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Oh... so this isn't a fallout fan wiki anymore? And advice to whoever it is making/putting in the graphics - save the one you have up, and find out the dimensions. Then make a graphic exactly that size... otherwise it comes out grainy. -- 13:26, 1 March 2009 (UTC) What happened with the logo for the site, can some one change it back to a fallout themed one before someone gets the wrong idea. Templar88 13:48, 1 March 2009 (UTC) : I HAVE NO IDEA! My logo is on my page, the admins are goin crazy! AHH //--Teh Krush 15:47, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :: I tried to revert the changes, but seeing as I'm not an admin and the page has been locked, no dice (pun mildly intended). -- El jota 17:02, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Thats Annoying Brengarrett 19:47, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I can edit the page, but I don't see the option to change the logo. That logo is annoying. Rasengod 20:17, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :It's not actually on the page. The file that is saved as wiki.png (http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Wiki.png) is just automatically displayed. Leon changed it from the old one to these dice and then locked it (or it was locked before). Either way, I tried to change it but as a regular user I cannot. -- El jota 20:24, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::Changed it to Teh Krush's logo. Ausir 03:51, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Roleplay Namespace Don't suppose it would be possible to turn the RP: namespace being used for RP into an actual configured namespace, so that we can include/exclude it specifically for searches, recent changes, etc.? Nezroy 03:42, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Please? --BortJr 13:55, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Ugh guys I think the Latest Activity thing at the side is lagging Brengarrett 01:43, 12 March 2009 (UTC) I would like to second the "Ugh guys" sponce, these is some definaly wrong with the community panel on the side bar. Templar88 15:37, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :No, it just doesn't show forum updates. --BortJr 15:52, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::but that's the whole problem. Templar88 16:07, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :::I'm pretty sure it's supposed to work like that. I'll ask Ausir when I see him if it can be changed. --BortJr 16:46, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, Ausir doesn't know. However, there is another option. If you use the recent changes widget, it does display the forum posts as well. --BortJr 22:23, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Public Announcment In Spring Break, I will not be online, I will be out of state and won't be able to go online, so I want either Fnniff, or Run4yourlife, and Ku, to take over for me while I'm gone....DON'T KILL ME, mortally wound me, sure if I live --Brengarrett 23:56, 26 March 2009 (UTC) I need to remake my annoucement, I will be gone from Tueday to Saterday, ok, of Next Week Article of the Day If there is no article of the day, the code breaks the frontpage, so I removed it. Let me know when there are more AOTDs, and I'll put it back.--BortJr 05:16, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :Never mind, some helpful folks fixed it for us! Hooray Uberfuzzy and Hugglebear from #wikia !--BortJr 05:23, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Create A New Page the create a new page link on the main page is brocken and I can't create a new page. Templar88 17:43, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Do you not have the box to make a new page below that? --BortJr 17:47, 18 April 2009 (UTC) No problem. Just put your page name in your browser's search bar, using underscores instead of spaces, like this: http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Templar's_Page Or, if it links to another article, you can make a redlink, then click on it, which is what I do. --Twentyfists 20:15, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Or just type it in the sites search bar. //--Teh Krush 20:51, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ok thanks guys. Templar88 21:39, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Anyone think they can make a Template for the vaults we have to link them with each other, like the Enclave Template? --Brengarrett 14:36, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Good idea. I've made one. --Solbur 15:13, 8 May 2009 (UTC) PUBLIC ANNOUNCMENT Guys, I'm leaving, I had fun but I'm more of a 3rd wheel here. Good bye guys, and have fun --Brengarrett 21:32, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Weeeh....WA? Fniff1 21:39, 13 June 2009 (UTC) bye. //--TehK 21:41, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Bren,I need to tell ya something. Please buy prototype. And also,I am not able to manage the claws. Can we disband them after Bren's accomplished death? Fniff1 21:45, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Have Jacob kill em all. --Cerebralz 21:46, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :: Have cerebral kill them. Fniff1 21:48, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ...if you will Kill the Claws, I want Jacob to do it, he has my permission to sluaghter them but I want him to at least leave a memorial or somthing at the church, and Jason to escape, I want him to play as an NPC that shows up from time to time spreading the message, everyone else, kill them as you wish. Skyler's guantlet goes to Jacob --Brengarrett 21:59, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Page The page appears really squashed on my monitor, due to the tabs at the top. Either the names get consolidated a little or some get removed, but it looks really bad. --Twentyfists 16:59, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :Happens on my home PC too. The right column gets laid on top of the central column. Not sure whats wrong. //--Run4urLife! 17:01, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Can you screenshot it for me, so I can see exactly what the problem is. Composite 4 17:01, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :What's screenshot? For Run, I know that the problem is that there are either too many tabs, or the tabs are too big. --Twentyfists 17:02, 16 June 2009 (UTC) A Final Farwell since I'm not wanted anymore, I want to say this, my live acount is AvastGerm. And fuck you all, except Fniff and Run, they are cool. Now then C4, I hate you the most, you destory articles and when you mass em togather, they look horrible, look at the claws Pages, you fucked it up. Thanks a lot you bastard. 2nd, Run delete my page, I refuse to return, besides I have a life beyond this site, and I feel better, I never shoudl have joined because it wasn't right for me. The Only thing I'm happy about this site is the fact you guys liked my idea of Fan Made Perks, but knowing C4 he will Delete it like Mikami (don't know the reference, think a special NoteBook morons) Now then I must be going, what am I doing? finishing the Fight. Fuck you all Bren "Tenkage" Garrett Gamer Prince and Autistic warrior. : ::No Bren, fuck you. Enjoy not being here. After that little speil, I sure will. (Gamer Prince my ass... Goddamn anime nutjob is more like it...) -- Fireman I second that notion. Good bye, Bren Tenkage. Alfred Moore Hates Ghouls and Bad Spellers KuHB1aM 14:09, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Fine, fuck me too then Bren, even after I added you on live! Actually, I really only did that to hear what you sounded like. Riley Alan Knows your coming back some day. //--TehK 14:13, 8 July 2009 (UTC) And, Bren, you did that to the Claws page actually. In fact, it started ugly. //--TehK 14:19, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I though he'd leave earlier. Wait, actually, didn't he leave once before? Whatever, I second TehK's notion, the painful truth. --User:Ramsey 14:45, 8 July 2009 (UTC) DRY YOUR EYES MATE --Solbur 14:49, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Wait, he's gone? Like, really gone? No more asian guys that know ninja shit? Weston "Henchmen" Foster 14:51, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, people knowing ninja shit is ok, if its not trippin balls insane. Full-on ninjas on the other hand... //--Run4urLife! 14:54, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Correction: Buncha' guy''s'' who THINK they know asian shit... And an asian guy... But seriously, I have been on this site for about three months now, and I was truly wondering why they even let his pages continue to live... They were right on the brink of the titles all being "Mary Sue" or "Mary Sue Group"... I'm sorry, Bren, but I just can't feel sorry for you when you just say "Fuck You" to everyone, including myself, who has never previously had any scrap with you. Well, goodbye anyway, if you really want to leave and trust people won't see it as a sign of weakness... 14:57, 8 July 2009 (UTC) : WHO ARE YOU??! Weston "Henchmen" Foster 15:01, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::68.54.11.199 here has a point, good man. Bren basically just told me to fuck off, so now I'm going to hunt you down and shit on your toothbrush, jizz in your toothpaste, piss on your toilet seat, dip my balls in your cereal, and drop some of my pubes in your mouth when you sleep. Watch yourself boy. --User:Ramsey 15:01, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::Apparently Bren has made himself an enemy. 68.54.11.199, who are you? You have a point. //--Run4urLife! 15:20, 8 July 2009 (UTC) The special kid is having a fit it seems, someone get the sedative. Composite 4 15:23, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Get his safety pads and helmet before he hurts himself. On another note BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!! ElectricTape 15:31, 8 July 2009 (UTC) That long string of numbahs is meh... Sound0ut 15:58, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I'm so hurt. I mean, I was pretty much the first person to actually try to appreciate Bren, I had an intelligent conversation with him, and I tried, repeatedly, to defend him when others attacked him. And this is the thanks I get? Bren has just convinced me not to be nice to people, ever. Why is the world so cruel? Why world, why? I'm gonna go cry in the corner now... Now, for some realism. rant Just for the record, he's said goodbye twice already. Once earlier up, on this page, and once on Run's page. Now, apparently, I'm an asshole, so I'm gonna do some asshole things. Bren, nobody really liked you. I thought I did, but I didn't really. We've got jokes based around you now, and I personally think we should use Bren Tenkage's page as the "bad example" of a character page. Anime sucks, get over it. It's a shitty art form, if even that, propagated primarily by stupid little kids and teenagers who suck Japan's metaphorical three-inch cock because they think that it's the greatest culture ever, when, in reality, Japan sucks. Ever heard of the Rape of Nanking? Tell me how great Japan is now. They're elitist assholes, stuck on their little archipelago, that have, historically, tried to cockslap everyone around them with their two-inchers. People like you (they're called wapanese) go around sucking Japan's cock because they think that Japanese stuff is naturally better than American stuff, despite the fact that America pretty much made Japan what it is today. I've tasted Pocky, and Hershey's chocolate is much better. America kicks ass. End of story. What was especially insulting about your pages was the fact that Japanese individuals were in America, and that it was blatantly drawn from anime. You couldn't have drawn your inspiration from the Native Americans, American history, or even the Classical period that gave birth to the foundations of American principles, could you? No, you had to use a culture that had no reason to be in America in the first place. Then, of course, when people told you this or said that you should improve, you had a hissy fit and got your knickers in a twist. Don't even try to deny it, it's all over the site. Strangely, I've never had a major problem with any of our administrators, probably because I listen to them and respect them, and yet you've had multiple problems with all of them. Get off your high horse. Your writing was atrocious (reason in and of itself for people to hate you), but we really hated you because you couldn't take criticism and you held a narcissistic opinion of yourself. And, of course, when someone criticized you, you would always cry, "OMG! Autistic!!!1!!1!". When we pointed out that that wasn't a valid excuse, you would then go, "Delete page! He he he!" with your most diabolical squeaker laugh possible. Then, when we pointed out that you were avoiding the issue, you would go, "g2g peace out naruto!". And, of course, you tried to make sex jokes, which I don't find funny unless they're said in person. Maybe if you hadn't been a little weeabo bitch and had actually attempted to write properly, this wouldn't have happened, but it did, and quite frankly, I'm not sorry to see you go, like I was when other users left. Goodbye, Bren Tenkage, and good riddance. Oh, and by the way, we know where you live, where you went to school, your GPA, and what you look like. Maybe you shouldn't use your REAL NAME on the internet, hmmm? /rant Signed, Captain Darkness, Lord of Creation, Self-Appointed Genius, St. Priapus, and God of Vegetables, Twentyfists :reed here //--TehK 16:09, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::TWENTYFISTS FOR PRESIDENT OF EARTH --Solbur 16:16, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, and to be an asshole, you live in Coeur d’Alene, Idaho, and you participated in the Special Olympics when you were sixteen. (source= http://www.spokesman.com/photos/2007/feb/03/44504/ and http://autism.wikia.com/wiki/Bren's_Auto_Biography) //--TehK 16:18, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Cheers, Twenty. Composite 4 16:19, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I'd be fucking scared if I just insulted everyone on a site, then they all figured out were I live and what I look like... Shit, dude... Now I'' even know where you live, and I have a pretty scary mind... Bren, you'd better hide from the 100+ people who go on this site everyday. -Sound0ut 16:21, 8 July 2009 (UTC) 12:23:36 just look for the one wearing a helmet to the mall 12:23:38 that's bren 12:23:44 I know. 12:23:52 I'll keep it in mind. //--TehK 16:24, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :No Krush, he has autism, not ADHD... --Solbur 16:26, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::Somebody mentioned to get his safety gear though (read up, I think it was C4). //--TehK 16:27, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I accept that nomination to be president of the earth. Cheers, C4. And Sound0ut, be scared. Very scared. --Twentyfists 16:28, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Oh and, reed here. Sooner or later, he will do one of the following: Pretend nothing happened and come back, or apologize and expect nobody to hate him anymore. //--TehK 16:29, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :And here. //--TehK 16:31, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Good point, Krush... And right back to you, Twentyfists. Cheers! Sound0ut 16:32, 8 July 2009 (UTC) And even more! Watch this vid, it's Bren. //--TehK 16:36, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Jeues Christ TehK, did you build a dossier up on Bren? ARE YOU A SECERT AGENT?! Weston "Henchmen" Foster 16:38, 8 July 2009 (UTC) If I told you, I'd have to kill you. //--TehK 16:38, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :A real secret agent would have just killed him. You're safe for now Weston. //--Run4urLife! 16:40, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :: whimpers and cries. But, really TehK. Do you have a dossier on everybody here? Because, i think i see you outside my window....i'm scared...Weston "Henchmen" Foster 16:47, 8 July 2009 (UTC) It's a bit ironic, as he's mentioned he hates stalkers o.o Composite 4 16:51, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :Don't make me come to New York! ;D //--TehK 16:59, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Did we just face-palm an autistic kid? KuHB1aM 17:25, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Yep. We unloaded our year (almost for some of us!) of hatred all at once into Bren :D. Now we can all be less stressful knowing he is gone! //--TehK 17:26, 8 July 2009 (UTC) We're all jackasses, lol. KuHB1aM 17:29, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Except me, I'm the nicest most caring person on here. Composite 4 17:40, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Bullshit. KuHB1aM 17:41, 8 July 2009 (UTC) No it isn't. He's a wonderful person who loves everyone and picks flowers. --Solbur 17:45, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Buuuuuulllllshhhhhiiiiiit, lol. KuHB1aM 17:53, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Who the Fuck is this guy? Sounds like a person who had trouble on this site, what happened? -- 21:13, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I'm rereading the message seems someone by the name of C4 is to blame, but that is my idea. Seriously someone explain to me who he is, I don't have anything on his Account or anything-- 21:17, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Oh bren, your clever IP posting seems to have failed, I thought you left? Twat. Composite 4 21:20, 8 July 2009 (UTC) EDIT CONFLICT: Your Bren, I just read your contribs. One says "02:27, 8 June 2009 (hist) (diff) The Claws ‎ (Screw the Eagles, signed Brengarrett)". Yeah, you aren't really that smart. //--TehK 21:21, 8 July 2009 (UTC) See Here. Bren, that was a really, really, stupid move dude. //--Run4urLife! 21:22, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Bren, see my message above. It's not C4's fault, it's yours. If it was C4's fault, you wouldn't have been criticized before he joined. --Twentyfists 21:23, 8 July 2009 (UTC) This comes to mind. //--Run4urLife! 21:26, 8 July 2009 (UTC) You know, Bren, if you're so keen on leaving, we can always permablock your IP and your username... --Twentyfists 21:27, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I never did anything aside from make a character who is friends with Jacob Vaughton, am I guilty of harassment by association? Whatever. Goodbye Bren, I never really cared either way whatever the fuck you did; except for the fact that all of your characters were annoying weaboo twats paraphrasing directly from the Extra Bland Anime Characters: Super-Generic Edition. Except for Skyler, he was just paraphrasing from the Extra Bland Television Characters: Super-Generic Edition. And you were alway beliggerent and never changed anything no matter how hard people tried to convince you it sucked. But still, unbiaised third party stuck in the crossfire. ~"Radiation King" (Not creative enough to come up with a good alias), Jig-Dancing Communist and King of the Corn Pops LIVE Tag: Vanguard One Also doesn't post his IP address when slandering RadKing, that was genius. You know, our entire reason for hating Bren can be seen in the title of this section. "A Final Farwell". It's unnecessarily melodramatic, probably inspired by anime, and is spelled wrong. --Twentyfists 21:37, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Wait wait... I'm not done yet. Building a second wind. By the by, I hate Japan. Not that I liked that we dropped nukes on them (that was overreacting), but I seriously hate what they've done to america. They took an entire generation of our youths and turned them into social recluses who either sit at home watching shittily dubbed anime and reading japanese comics, or going to poorly-named and poorly-spelled "cons" where they meet with other members of that cult that I refer to as "weaboology". ANd I didn't get that NoteBook reference because I'm a hard-blooded American who hates all anime except for Bobobo and FLCL, and I listen to swedish death metal, Iron Maiden and talk about women and cars with my dad while we exchange jibes about eachothers' weight and shoot beer cans off of destroyed fridges instead of sucking down pocky like a Hoover with kanji written on its multicolored, fruity sides. Thank you. I just killed the topic, you can all leave now >.> //--Radiation King 21:42, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :But RadKing, I did that already! Also, you left Hellsing out of "acceptable anime". It's acceptable because it has vampires that don't suck. --Twentyfists 21:50, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Right, time for my rant. Bren, you insulted a ream of people who did nothing against you, and yet said I was cool, because I put up with you, even after I tore into your work. Your reasoning eludes me. Your stuff was broken before C4 touched it. Your characters and groups were one-dimensional, hypocritical and badly written. You threw melodramatic hissy fits and hid behind your condition every time someone called you on it. And you made the dumbass decision to try and post with your IP in a pathetic attempt to make C4 look like the bad guy, even though you've contributed with it before, leaving one hell of a papertrail. Congrats. You have proven everyone who called you an idiot 'irrefutably correct.' //--Run4urLife!, Lord of the Mental Patients, Token Irishman and Bane of All That Lives Alright Run! Come on people, everyone's gotta make an epic rant! Let it all out! --Twentyfists 21:50, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I love everybody too much to rant. Composite 4 21:52, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Nice pun Twenty, heheh, "Vampires that don't suck". //--TehK 21:55, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Cerebralz Rant. ....You...err.....are a Facist? Yeah, suck it Bren! Fuck you and your Hitlerites! Best Ranter Ever, Proffesor of Mary Sue, and person who can jump really high Cerebralz 21:59, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm not preserving that for all time... --Twentyfists 22:01, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I'm a commie, Jack. That's self-contradicting as an insult because I'm awesome and also a Communist. //--Radiation King 22:03, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::Fine. I've dramatically changed my rant. Cerebralz 22:09, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Ok Bren, my rant may not be as epic, but who gives two shits. I liked you at first, and didn't care for your idiotic character idea that much, but then, you brought anime into it. Anime = hell. I '''hate' anime. I cannot stress that enough. Then, you made a bunch of characters to hunt Jacob down, as if you got an orgasm thinking about him. And all your characters magically turn good, and the ones that didn't died two or less days after you made them, cause you weren't satisfied with evil characters. Take Maria as an example, she's the kind of girl that would bite your cock off, but when she meets Bren she's all like "OMG MY HERO I LOVE YOU SEX ME UP BABY!" and joins the Claws. Another thing I hate about you is how you always try to make sex jokes. And, how you suggested Bren (a "half-ghoul", will touch on that later) and Eliz (a half-deathclaw, wtf?) have sex and have a kid. Not gonna happen on my watch, cause Run would have Jacob eat your babies. Also, half-ghouls shouldn't even fucking exist, seriously, you think that because they are "half" then they can have all the benefits of being a ghoul without any disadvantages. Sure, idc if it takes long for Bren to go ghoul, but no half-ghoul. Also, you use the word "feral" in a wrong sense, I'll quote you. "Bren was becoming more feral" (something like that), liek, wtf? Can't you just say crazy/angry/bad? Cause you use it as if he was turning evil, not out-of-control. Oh and your fanfics suck, and multiple times I suggested nuking the Claws base. And FYI, Silas killed Maria. Oh and your not very creative (I ain't either, but moreso then him), you use the same names on all fanon wikis you go to and your fanfics. Iv'e seen Maria Tenkage in your fanfic, and Bren Tenkage scattered on other wikis you go to. And using your real name, nuh huh, cause now we all know what you look like and where you live exactly, and that you compete in the Special Olympics. Oh and for the record, I didn't mean for this to come out nearly as nice, so I'll add this last note: Fuck you. //--TehK 22:10, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Anyway, Bren, here's a song for you: Anime Freaks //--TehK 23:00, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I wish I had not worked today solely so I could have read or contributed to this as it unfolded, but as it stands, I am officially ROFLMFAO. Bren you tool, all your characters were either named after you, or named after some sort of shitty Japanese Car model. Seriously. Honda? The only thing I regret is that Ranik or Stefanie didn't get to kill off any of your characters. ESPECIALLY Honda. Fuck him. And you know what? Fuck you, because seriously, I tried to put up with you. I didn't get on your case and I tried with the rest of them to steer you in the right direction. All you do is hide behind autism. You know what else? All that bullshit about autistics being smarter is just that. Bullshit. It's not human evolution. Why would humans evolve into a mental disorder. I don't have autism and hell yeah, I'm a lucky son of a bitch. I act rationally, normally, and don't watch FUCKING ANIME!!! Now I don't know you personally, and part of me feels sort of bad for, as KuHB1aM so elegantly put it, "facepalming an autistic kid," but I got a "fuck you" from you. Once "fuck you" is said, there's no turning back. Japan is stupid. All anime, school girls, and Hello Kitty backpacks. There shouldn't even be Japanese, or Ninjas, or Samurai, or any of that bullshit in the Fallout Universe. That dog just don't hunt. Everyone would think they are Chinese and kill them anyway. Also, the only time I've ever seen a "half ghoul" on Fallout is when I've fuckin' spattered the walls with one's guts using an Auto Axe. Same with a half Deathclaw. IM-FUCKING-POSSIBLE. And all these feral and Raider broads having fem-hardons for Bren, no damn way. Especially if he's a half-ghoul. Even fucking Nova in Megaton won't touch them, and she gets paid. So basically, Bren couldn't even pay a prostitute to sex him up. You want to show the world you're better than it? No fucking way. Because you have an inflated ego and you're the center of the world. I got news for you man, an attitude like that gets you nowhere. Try HELPING other people once. My fucking user name is such because I AM a real Fireman. I run into shit you run out of because if I don't, who will? I've brought a man back to fucking life with my bare hands. I've burned the shit out of my hands, so much that I have lasting nerve damage in them. I was nineteen years old and I damaged my hands for the rest of my life SAVING SOMEONE ELSE WHO I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW'S LIFE. And you know what? I'd do it all over again. I continue to do it. I don't even think I'm that fucking great. Look at all the real soldiers out there. Making the world better. I may not agree with why they're still fighting, but I give them all the respect in the world because if they weren't doing it, who would be. My point is deflate your ego and look at the world around you. Take stock in other people, listen to them because in all, people are good, and here we were trying to help. Instead you said "fuck you" and then tried to trick us with your little IP post. I guess I'm all ranted out. Sometimes, when you invite shitty truths out Bren, they come back around and fucking castrate you. America's Bravest, the Real Oso -- Fireman :Since I now half-own his other car (Sasuke Kagemaru), I'll let Stefanie kill him. //--TehK 02:09, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::Hell yeah, I'm gonna have Stef put a couch cushion on his face and sit on it till he's dead! (Too much?) -- Fireman You guys weren't kidding when you told me this wiki had a lot of drama. It's a regular drama llama ranch :P --OvaltinePatrol 02:08, 9 July 2009 (UTC) We go a long way back, Ovaltine. Hatred runs deep here; even deeper in some places. KuHB1aM 02:20, 9 July 2009 (UTC) I appreciate Fireman's rant but I'd just like to point out that people are not "good". Except me of course, I give buckets of sunshine to injured bunnies in my spare time, that is when I'm not producing rainbows to please people's eyes after the rain stops. Composite 4 03:12, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :I mostly meant on this wiki C4. The people trying to help him. I guess in all my ranting angriness, I should've clarified better. -- Fireman Maybe we need a Great Book of Grudges like the dwarves in Warhammer Fantasy. --OvaltinePatrol 03:17, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Fireman, I like you a lot. You are a really great person, I could tell just from your post. May I add you to a list I am compiling of my favorite users? Sound0ut 04:18, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :I guess if you really want to, I can't stop you. I don't really see myself as a "good" or "great" person. I'm just a guy who still believes in the virtues of duty, honor, loyalty, committment, and doing the right thing when called on to act. I do appreciate the compliment (if it was serious) and I guess if you want to add me to the list, it's your call. -- Fireman Trust me, you deserve to be on it. not just for your last post, but because of the great pages you have made, as well. Sound0ut 06:15, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, and one more thing Bren, don't call me a moron for not knowing what the fuck Mikami is. Stupid anime shit. If anything, you're a fucking dumbshit for actually knowing what Mikami is. --Fireman What/who the fuck is Mikami? //--Run4urLife! 10:23, 9 July 2009 (UTC) My turn! *ahem*. Bren, i know your problay reading this page and crying. Or what ever anime characters do when there sad. But, anyway. I'm not going to make this a personal attack on Bren, (Fuck, who am i kidding?), but, more on all of his characters. Well, lets begin. The first real time i went "WTF?!?!1" at Bren was when i made everybodys favrtioe Arms Dealer, Marshal Rascon. He ca me up to me on his talk page and went on this really long talk on how he should be allied with the claws. Well, i did'nt respond because i'm not into the business of making austuc kids cry. But, anway, ui did go "WTF?! The Dudes a Arms Dealer! I thoughtr the Claws were supposed to kneecap him or something!". The second part is, well, The Claws. Yes, everybvody wants wto have something really cool as there group. Kub had the Crusade, I have the Survivors, Celveral has Rapture Company and a bunch of others. But, really Bren? A band of good mercenarys?!?! WTF?! Fallout is a place where nothing is black or white, just varying shjades of gray. And Bren, i hope you know what a mercenary is. They are paid by a group, or a goverment to preform offesinve tasks. You want to overthrow a dicttior in some African country? You hire them out. And even then, people in the secutriy community hate the name mercenaries. Why? It has a negative contuian to it. Ok, i know this has been raised several times before, but, REALY?!?! Honda? He does'nt even have a fucking last name! Another thing, this ninja shit, Sauskae. For first, it was a dumb idea. I mean, really. Dumb. You appertinced this guy to a freaking shoalin monk. Not a ninja guy. No sense. Then, i went "WTF?!?!1One" agian when you were thinking of character images. Here was 3 or 4 links of anime shit. I was thinking to myself "If he uses the dumb picutre of a guy dressed in freaking bandages, so help me god....". Another thing. Bren has so many RP's that take place all over the county. I mean, really! He took a fucking train ride to the west coast!!!! Then, just out of the blue, the Enclave attacked little Arryo and the NCR grop there! Then, boom! He went to the Pitt. Then, back to DC where he died. Now, that also leads me to another thing. A lot of the two or one page RP's that Bren had are, well, dumb. They have no-point in them, save for something to do. Ok, my last thing in my rant. Bren. The reason i went and joined this wiki was because i enjoy post-apoc fiction. Mad Max, Waterworld, S.T.A.L.K.E.R, Childern of Men. I also enjoy other things, such as Airsoft, Rock, Video Games, and porn. But, you try and bring in fucking anime'' to here. Now, i think of myself as a rather kind person. I don't punch women, i hold the door opemn for people, i talk to people, that sort of thing. Now, i really don't like wapennse. Why? Well, they juast piss me off. Walking around, thinking that there something special because they think them can talk Wolf or japensene or whatever it is. My final comments to Bren? '''STFU, STOP SUCKING YOUR OWN DICK, AND GROW UP! THE WORLD DOESN'T REVOLVE AROUND ANIME!. And Bren, before you say "Wow, that was haerrsh (nartuo), i did'nt do anyThing tto you!", i'm going to say this: You said fuck everything expect Run and a couple of other people. Me included. I tried to stay out of the drama and poltic here. But, hell, you said it to me. A redneck shitbag never forgets. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 12:16, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :PORN yes! High five and score one for Weston!!! -- Fireman